


Battles and Skirmishes

by ThatRavenclawBitch



Series: Ceasefire [1]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: A Monthly Rumbelling, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-01
Updated: 2019-08-01
Packaged: 2020-07-28 21:16:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20070715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatRavenclawBitch/pseuds/ThatRavenclawBitch
Summary: For the Monthly Rumbelling prompt "woke up in bed together". Previously titled "Incontrovertible Truth"





	Battles and Skirmishes

There were certain incontrovertible truths about life in Storybrooke that Belle French had realized over her past three years of residence in the town. For example, Granny’s Diner was best avoided on Thursday evenings when the two for one beer special turned it from family dining experience to rowdiest happy hour in town. Another was that Mayor Regina Mills would hold a yearly lavish fundraiser despite running unopposed for as long as anyone could remember. Third was that Belle French was forced to attend said fundraiser, despite her dislike of large, lavish parties in general, because her position as librarian was tenuous at best and subject to the whims of the town council. She had to keep Regina Mills happy because the other members of the council were either apathetic toward her or, in one instance, downright hostile.

Mr. Gold had been forthright in his opinion on what a waste of resources he found the library to be from the moment they’d met. He’d spent the bulk of the past three years trying various underhanded ways to get the library closed and Belle booted from town. It had led to several very public sparring matches anywhere from City Hall to the library to Granny’s Diner itself. It was a shame, really, that Mr. Gold was so determined to ruin her life. Their many heated discussions had proved he was well read and knowledgeable on a host of topics from contract law to 18th century textiles. If they’d ever had a friendly conversation, they may have found some common ground between them.

That wasn’t likely to happen though, and it was only through ingenuity, tenacity, and a tentative friendship with the mayor that Belle had been able to combat Mr. Gold’s frankly over the top attacks. After three years of it, Belle was downright exhausted.

Which led Belle to the most incontrovertible truth of all.

She hated Mr. Gold. Loathed him. Detested. He was the vilest villain she’d ever encountered and if he disappeared from the face of the earth it would be cause only for celebration.

Which is why it was so shocking to awake one Saturday morning in a strange bedroom with a splitting headache and the man himself spooned up behind her.

Belle took stock of the situation, trying to tamp down on the panic rising in her chest. She shifted, feeling the weight of Gold’s arm slung around her waist, and pulled the sheet up away from her body.

Definitely naked then.

She pushed back against Gold, feeling nothing but smooth skin at her back.

He was naked too.

_Wonderful. _

Belle shut her eyes tight, focusing on the feel of her body. Her back was sore, like she’d banged into something the night before. There was a deep, pleasant ache between her thighs and Belle tensed, a memory washing over her.

She’d been at Regina’s fundraiser, always her least favorite night of the year. She’d downed a few glasses of champagne straight away as an ice breaker and then the night started to go fuzzy until…

_Gold’s mouth against her neck and his hands cupping her bare breasts, the feel of his silky hair slipping through her eager fingers, her back pressed against a soft mattress as he thrust into her again and again, her head thrown back as wave after wave of pleasure crested over her. _

Her eyes flew open, a nauseous feeling settling in her stomach that had nothing to do with the champagne. She needed to get out of this bed.

She experimented with scooting forward toward the edge of the bed only for Gold’s arm to tighten around her waist, pulling her back against him. His nose butted up against the back of her neck, his warm breath stirring her hair. He let out a soft little sigh in his sleep, rubbing his face against her shoulder, the rasp of his stubble on her bare skin causing goose bumps to erupt down her arm.

Apparently Gold was a cuddler. She’d never have guessed.

His hips shifted against her backside and Belle became aware of another pressing problem.

He was hard. And well endowed.

Belle felt warmth spread through her, settling between her thighs. She shifted her hips, feeling wetness pooling there and bit back a frustrated groan.

She’d spent all night shagging him, how was she still this horny?

_Gold’s head between her spread thighs, his tongue teasing her as she gripped his hair, his face glistening obscenely with her juices as he looked up at her with a cocky grin._

Belle’s eyes flew open again at a low buzzing sound.

She gently eased away from Gold, peeking over the edge of the bed to see her phone vibrating against the plush Persian rug, Ruby’s picture staring up at her from the caller ID.

She sighed, reaching down to swipe it up as she scooted out of the bed. She wasn’t sure where her clothes were and she stood there shivering in nothing but her skin for a moment before darting across the room to the open en suite bathroom door. She closed it behind her with a gentle click before pressing the answer button on her phone.

“Hello,” she whispered.

“Belle?” came Ruby’s louder voice on the other end of the line. “Oh thank God you’re okay.”

Okay was a relative term, but Belle figured her night could have gone worse. She’d slept with her worst enemy, but at least he’d been good in bed.

“Yeah, why wouldn’t I be?” she asked.

“You just disappeared from the party last night,” Ruby replied. “The last I saw of you, you and Gold were shouting at each other in a corner. I kind of thought he’d dragged you out back and murdered you or something.”

Belle shook her head. As much as she disliked Gold, his reputation in town had always seemed a bit overblown. He was an unmitigated ass but he wasn’t evil.

She hoped.

“Nope,” Belle replied curtly. “I’m alive.”

“Well that’s a relief,” Ruby said with a laugh. “You were a little drunk so I was going to offer you a ride home. I’m glad you made it back okay.”

“Yep,” Belle said, wincing at her own reflection in the bathroom mirror above the sink. Her hair was tousled, her mascara smeared beneath her eyes, and a hickey blooming on her neck. She looked very freshly fucked.

“Hey why don’t we grab some brunch?” Ruby asked. “Nothing cures a hangover like Granny’s pancakes. I’m right by your apartment so I can just run on up.”

“No!” Belle exclaimed before clamping a hand over her mouth. “No,” she said more quietly. “I’m a mess.”

She could almost hear Ruby’s eye roll on the other end of the line.

“No shit,” Ruby said. “You were downing champagne like it was water. But I don’t judge. I’m coming up.”

“Ruby,” Belle said, rubbing a hand across her face. “I’m not there.”

There was a long pause on the other end of the line before Ruby spoke again.

“Where are you?”

Belle grimaced. She needed to talk about this with someone and Ruby was available.

“Gold’s,” she said with a wince. She waited with bated breath for the scream, the cursing, the questioning her sanity. Instead she was met with a loud cackle of laughter.

“I knew it!” Ruby exclaimed.

“What?” Belle asked.

“I knew you were fucking him!”

“I’m not fucking him!” Belle replied. “I mean, I did, but it was a one time thing. Definitely never happening again.”

“Why not?” Ruby asked. “Was it bad?”

“No,” Belle admitted. “It was good. Really good. _Annoyingly_ good.”

Ruby snorted a laugh. “Then what’s the problem?”

“Because it’s _Gold_,” she hissed. “He hates me and I hate him.”

“There’s a thin line between…”

“Don’t finish that sentence,” Belle cut her off.

“Fine,” Ruby said. “But just so you know, the whole town has been waiting for this to happen. The sexual tension between the two of you has made everyone uncomfortable for years. Maybe now you’ll be able to be in the same room without looking like you want to rip each others clothes off.”

“Tension is not necessarily sexual,” Belle countered. “I wanted to rip his head off, not his clothes.”

“Uh huh,” Ruby said unconvinced. “And where are you calling from right now?”

“Touché,” Belle said sullenly.

“Okay, go wake him up with a hand job or something and maybe he’ll be so thankful he’ll never bother you again.”

“Goodbye, Ruby,” she said through clenched teeth.

She hung up her phone, setting it on the bathroom counter before turning back to her reflection.

She at least needed to clean up and she quickly located a washcloth and some soap, scrubbing away last night’s makeup. A quick wipe down was all she allowed herself, no matter how inviting Gold’s marble shower with rain head looked. She was definitely not taking a shower at his house.

She wrapped one of his fluffy white monogrammed towels around herself to preserve her modesty, giving herself another once over in the mirror. This was as good as it was going to get this morning.

When she walked back into the bedroom Gold was awake and she startled, gripping the towel closed around her. Gold was reclined against the pillows, the sheets bunched around his waist. His chest was smooth and tanned, a feat for autumn in Maine that she wondered at. Did he keep a tanning bed in his basement or sunbathe naked in the privacy of his own backyard? She wasn’t sure why that idea was so appealing.

The morning light shined against the silvery stubble on his chin, his hair was mussed with sleep, and his eyes were relaxed and less lined. He looked younger, happy. He looked handsome.

Warmth bloomed in Belle’s chest, a tender feeling that she rebelled at instantly.

Gold just looked up at Belle with a smirk.

“Annoyingly good, eh?” he said with a quirk of his eyebrow.

Belle could feel the blush staining her cheeks and she looked down as she crossed the room searching for her clothing.

“Shouldn’t be a surprise,” she said. “Everything you do is annoying.”

Gold let out a huff of laughter. “I was more focused on the good part, personally.”

“Great,” she said shortly. “I’m glad I could stoke your already inflated ego. Enjoy the compliment because it won’t be happening again.”

“Yes, as you told Miss Lucas.”

Belle stopped searching for her underwear and glared at Gold.

“Did you eavesdrop on my entire conversation?”

Gold shrugged. “Just the parts where I heard my name.”

Belle groaned, rolling her eyes before going back to her search.

“You weren’t,” Gold continued. “Annoyingly good, I mean.” Belle ignored him, crossing over to the little sitting area in the alcove of the room. No clothing there either. Where had she stripped down last night?

“You were perfect,” he said softly.

That brought Belle up short and she turned back to face the bed. Gold was sitting up now, one leg slung out of the bed, his honey brown eyes large and earnest. He still had the smirk on his face, but for once it wasn’t cruel or mocking. Just happy. He didn’t look like the town terror when stripped of his suits and his scowl. He just looked like a man, comfortable and unassuming in his own home.

That warmth spread through Belle’s chest again and she shook her head.

“Fuck you,” she said without conviction, more from force of habit than anything else.

Gold leaned back, something indefinable crossing his features. His warm brown eyes seemed to harden and he looked off out the bedroom window.

“Well you’ve already done that, sweetheart,” he said without looking at her. “So I suppose you’d best be on your way.”

“What do you think I’m trying to do?” Belle spat. “Where are my clothes?”

Gold looked back at her, his brows knitted together.

“How much do you remember about last night?”

“Enough,” she said tightly. “Enough to feel ashamed and embarrassed. Enough to know I made a colossal mistake.”

Gold’s jaw tightened as he gave a nod.

“I didn’t realize how much you’d had to drink,” he said, looking away from her. “You seemed in full control of your faculties. I apologize if I was mistaken, Miss French.”

Belle sighed, shaking her head.

“For what it’s worth, I remember being very…eager last night. It’s just the cold light of day and all that.”

“I understand,” he said, still not looking at her. “Your clothing is in my study, I believe. The last door at the end of the hall.”

Belle nodded, all but running out the bedroom door. She found the study easily, the door open and the light still on. The walls were lined with bookshelves filled to bursting, a large mahogany desk sat in the center of the room, a leather sofa across from it. There were two half drunk glasses of dark liquor on the desk next to a pile of books. Belle suddenly remembered thumbing through them last night, first editions he’d been proud to show her. She was looking through a copy of Peter Pan, Gold at her back, looking over her shoulder. They’d laughed about something and she turned around, his face so close to her own, and she’d gone up on her tiptoes to kiss him. Things had progressed quickly after that. He’d eaten her out on the couch before they’d stumbled naked down the hall to his bedroom.

Belle covered her face with her hands. She was such an idiot.

She grabbed her underwear from behind the sofa, shimmying it back on under her towel. Her dress had somehow fallen under the desk and she fished it out. Her bra was wedged between the cushions on the sofa. Soon she was dressed and ready for her walk of shame, her heels dangling from one hand as she stepped back out into the hallway. She peeked in to Gold’s bedroom again only to find the bed empty. The bathroom door was closed and she could hear the shower running from within.

He was probably as eager to wash away the night’s events as she was.

Right?

_You were perfect._

Gold’s words echoed in her mind, those soft brown eyes in the morning light haunting.

She had kissed him first. He had eagerly reciprocated. He’d been tender and passionate and so committed to her pleasure.

Belle sighed, dropping her heels on the bedroom floor.

“Do the brave thing,” she thought. They had so much in common. They were clearly sexually compatible. Maybe the animosity between them had been born from some mutual attraction after all.

“Shit,” she hissed, stripping out of her dress once again and leaving it in a crumpled heap on the floor. “I can’t believe I’m doing this. Shit!”

She padded across the bedroom floor, pressing her hands against the bathroom door. She couldn’t blame alcohol for this.

“Do the brave thing,” she whispered. And then she opened the bathroom door and stepped inside.


End file.
